Lunar Hill Fun Land
(月が丘わいわいランド, Moon Hill Wai-Wai Land) is one of the areas that Seto explores whilst on his journey in . Seto enters the desolate amusement park from the underground Azabudai Station Mall, but before he can be on his way to search for the silver-haired girl, the mischievous Crow interrupts with his shenanigans. Story Shortly after setting foot in the amusement park, Seto is badgered by Crow, who asks him all sorts of questions. Crow then snatches away Seto's locket, containing precious mementos, and makes Seto chase after him to get it back. Crows leads Seto around the park, even over the roller coaster tracks, before he traps him underground, in what appears to be tunnels and storage space for the amusement park. After making his way through the tunnels, Seto confronts Crow at the ferris wheel. But before he can get his locket back, A Tracker appears and attacks Seto. After fending off the Tracker Seto makes his way up the ferris wheel, but Crow loses his footing and falls down onto the merry-go-round. Seto panics and rushes to make sure Crow is okay, however, astonishingly, he is unharmed. The two reconcile and talk about their journeys, Seto to look for other survivors and the silver-haired girl, and Crow to look for clues of his past. Crow is apologetic over his treatment of Seto, and to make amends, gives him the Skull Ring to commemorate their friendship. He also points Seto towards the nearby hotel, where he has come across a girl that may possibly have silver hair. They say their farewells, promising to see each other again, and part ways. Seto returns to Lunar Hill Fun Land one more time, during his search through the hotel. Chiyo requests a Star and Moon before she allows him to pass through the hotel. Naturally, Seto returns to Lunar Hill Fun Land to look for a moon he can give to Chiyo. He finds one attached to a sign in the western section of the amusement park. Environment Like most environments in Fragile Dreams, the Lunar Hill Fun Land amusement park has seen better days. The dilapidation of the park is magnified by the wear shown in the park attractions. Rust, rubble, and overgrowth is prominent, however, the general forms of the attractions can still be made out. Though dark and decayed, details can still be seen on some of the park attractions. The eastern section of the park is largely taken over by tall grasses, while the main entrance-way and the western section is littered with debris and collapsed buildings. Underground, like in the Station Mall, much of the stored and discarded equipment has fallen to rot and decay. Interestingly, however, there are less signs of damage due to quakes and the tunnels remain largely intact. Enemies *Pigeons *Indigo Jellyfish *Kakurenbo Ghost *Wild Boxer *Hellhound *Tracker Items *Key to Rollercoaster *Skull Ring *Deflated Balloon *Class Photo *Dog Collar *Broken Bomb Detonator *Moon Gallery Lunar Hill Fun Land Robot statue.jpg|A robot statue in the Fun Land Lunar Hill Fun Land FerriWheel closeup.jpg|A closeup of a ferris wheel cabin LunarHillPFunLand_FerrisWheel2.jpg|A sign for the ferris wheel Crow LunarHillFunLand3.jpg|Crow, high atop the ferris wheel LunarHillPark Carousel.jpg|A closeup of the merry-go-round, showing the detail LunarHillFunLand FerrisWheel1.jpg|The silhouette of the ferris wheel against the night sky Trivia * The mascot of Lunar Hill Fun Land is a cartoon-like, anthropomorphic pig named "Porky". * Some of the notable attraction names include: Prince Porky's Twirling Ball, Towering Tower of Terror, "Big Wheel" Ferris Wheel, House of Hideous Horrors, Porky's Fun Circuit, and the "Jet Comet" Roller Coaster. * The player can pick up a Longbow by returning to the spot where Seto falls into a hole made by Crow. examining the hole yields the message "Goes down a ways". * Lunar Hill Fun Land is based off the real life location Takakanonuma Greenland, in Japan's Fukushima Prefecture. Music / Videos Category:Locations